That mysterious girl
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Rp that mysterious girl 33 Comments Red Red @magemoon 3 years ago (rp? anyone?? p.s. im back.) you see a girl on the streets with somewhat ragged clothes. she is eating meat, but you dont know where it came from.. then you spot a spare gear on her.... what do you do?? Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago WAIT JUST A FUCKING MINUTE!! 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago I thought you had already moved in!! •Share › Avatar Red Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (wopsies.... okay this is the thing she moved in but she's looking for a job. How 'bout that??) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Red • 3 years ago (Oooohhhh OKAY!!) •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago That's an interesting hairpiece! 1 •Share › Avatar Red Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited *she turns around.* oh.... its just you.. and its not a hairpiece... its for an invention. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Red • 3 years ago An invention you say? 1 •Share › Avatar Red Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago its still in progress... 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Red • 3 years ago What are you making? 1 •Share › Avatar Red Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ill show you once we get to my room.. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Red • 3 years ago Alright then, lead the way! 1 •Share › Avatar Red Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (time skip??) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Red • 3 years ago (Time skip!!) 1 •Share › Avatar Red Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *your now in luna's room and there is a lot of junk, gears, tools and springs on the floor. in the middle is a thing that is oddly kind of shaped like a gun.* 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Red • 3 years ago Is that an AK-47?! 1 •Share › Avatar Red Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago no... and yes *then she points to a AK-47 an the other side of the room* that *she says while pointing at it * i made for u.. it shoots food... (lol) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Red • 3 years ago Food?! Awesome!! •Share › Avatar Red Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *she continues.* and this *she pulls off the sheet* is a gun that can turn into any thing.*she puts the gear in place* there. I'm done. *then she picks it up and looks at mz.hyde at the other end. after that she whispers something in another language and it turns into a watch. then she races over does the finishing touches quickly to the gun and pops a chocolate where the bullet is sposet to be.* "open wide" *she says to mz.hyde* 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Red • 3 years ago AAAAAAHHHH!!!! *SHE OPENS HER MOUTH!!!* •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I'm throwing continuity out the window for this one because, darn it! I want to play! By the way, did our characters meet? I don't recognise you at the moment, sorry.) Hello. *A girl in a large hatt and coat said, drawing the girl's attention. She had a scarf around her neck, and a laden bag slung around her shoulders.* •Share › Avatar Red Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (no we did not meet.) um.. hi? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Red • 3 years ago What are you doing? *She asked, tilting her head to one side curiously.* (Sorry for the late reply! It got buried in my messages!) •Share › Avatar Red Catt Hatter • 3 years ago going home.. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Red • 3 years ago Oh, where is home for you? *She reached into her bag and pulled out a bread bun, still warm from the oven. Tearing off a chunk, she popped it in her mouth while waiting for her conversation partner's answer.* •Share › Avatar Red Catt Hatter • 3 years ago the society for arcane scientists 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Red • 3 years ago Really? I've never seen you before. *The girl tucked the bun back in her bag and held out a gloved hand.* I'm Catt Hatter, I also reside at the Society! Nice to meet you! •Share › Avatar Red Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited im new.. and i usually stay in the shadows. literally. thats probably why. *she shakes the hand aquardly.* I'm luna. •Share › Avatar triman95 • 3 years ago ((I need to get back in the swing of things as I am coming back as well)) Brian would be walking down the street, he has a roll tools rolled up under his arm held in some rough fabric. The kind of fabric that you use to keep sharp or heavy tools in, not leather, but some strong cloth. He was sent earlier in the day to run some errands for someone. As he passes by, he notices the girl. "I hope that you properly cooked that meat over a flame of some sort," he says as he stops for a moment as he eyes the piece of meat she is eating, "I know a couple of guys in the past that have gotten sick from eating raw meat because they were too hungry to cook it right." •Share › Avatar Red triman95 • 3 years ago i cooked it properly... •Share › − Avatar triman95 Red • 3 years ago "Mind if I ask how you cooked it?" he asks as he smiles to try and look friendly, "Because I know people don't cook food on the street. Some crook would had been upon you before you know it when it was ready." •Share › Avatar Red triman95 • 3 years ago at my place.... •Share › Avatar triman95 Red • 3 years ago "Your place? But why not eat it at home?" •Share › Avatar Red triman95 • 3 years ago my place is my home. and i was st-collecting parts. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy